


Why are we here??

by DetectiveKaoru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow and Roselia fights, Chisato is a tsun, Doesnt even know where she lives, F/F, Hina breaks into Ayas home, Humor, Moca has bread sessions with ran, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, crackfic, gotta love chatfics, sister trading by tomoe and sayo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKaoru/pseuds/DetectiveKaoru
Summary: Kokoro: remember you’re here forever :)Misaki: Please run while you can.Kokoro: GASP I HAVE AN IDEA LETS ADD EVERYONE!!Misaki: please dont





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if youre all wondering why did i make a new chat fic.  
> Well the other one was apart of my rp with my friends,  
> but this one is just something i wrote and will probably update more frequently

_[Tsurumaki Kokoro added 10 people to a group]_

 

Kokoro: oops! I accidentally added idol hoes lol

 

Chisato: Oh my. Was this supposed to be Hello, Happy World’s group dm?

 

Aya: wh? 

 

Hina: omg can i add my sister?

 

_[Hikawa Hina added Hikawa Sayo to the group]_

 

Hina: HI ONEECHAN

 

Sayo: no.

 

_[Hikawa Sayo has left the group]_

 

Hina: :(

 

Kaoru: how fleeting

 

Chisato: Aya-chan where is the leave button.

 

Aya: Eh? Uh... i'm not sure, i'm still looking for it.

 

Hagumi: awww why do you all wanna leave :(

 

Kokoro: remember you’re here forever :)

 

Misaki: Please run while you can.

 

Kokoro: GASP I HAVE AN IDEA LETS ADD EVERYONE!!

 

Misaki: please dont

 

_[Kokoro has added 15 people to the group dm]_

 

Kasumi: owo whats this?

 

Arisa: oh no...

 

Sayo: I already left this shit wtf Hina

 

Hina: Onee-chan~!

 

Kokoro: remember! youre all here forever !

 

Maya: you said that earlier...

 

Eve: oH mY God! Me and Maya barely saw this because we were too busy making out!

 

Maya: EVE EVERYONE CAN SEE THIS!!

 

Chisato: Oh my.. I think we all need a talk on something called decency. : )

 

Aya: that’s a scary emote...

 

Hina: onee-channn chisato-chan is scary :(

 

Sayo: If you can teach Hina-chan that I’ll pay you 50$.

 

Hina: no... :(

 

Ran: What the hell is this...?

 

Moca: im already loving it here, ran ~ lets tell everyone our afterglow secrets

 

Tomoe: let’s not do that, thanks.

 

Himari: oohhh does Tomoe-chan have secrets?

 

Moca: yeah theyre all about you. fufu~

 

Tomoe: ran do i have permission to accidentally kill your gf?

 

Ran: She’s not my gf, so go ahead.

 

Moca: I can’t believe the disrespect im having here

 

Tsugumi: Guys lets not fight!

 

Sayo: I have a reason to stay now.

 

Hina: is it cuz of me? :DDD

 

Sayo: No. 

 

Hina: MOM ONEE-CHAN DOESNT LOVE ME!!

 

Aya: Oh, Hina-chan its okay!

 

Chisato: A-aya-chan?!

 

Aya: It’s a nickname Hina calls me!

 

Hina: dont we do it mostly in bed?

 

Chisato: I..

 

Chisato: Hina-chan~

 

Hina: yes~? :)

 

Chisato: I’m hoping Sayo-san gives me your address, for I can personally...

 

Hina: personally what...? 

 

Sayo: Finally a good beating for Hina, I’ll dm you my address.

 

Hina: this is some abuse??

 

Ako: its okay Hina-san! ill back you up

 

Sayo: Udagawa-san, you’re like four. No way you can stand a chance again Shirasagi-san.

 

Tomoe: ako why are you even awake.

 

Ako: oneechan its like 4pm.

 

Tomoe: in another country its nighttime.

 

Misaki: I shouldn't have let Kokoro make this group dm. It was just supposed to be a HHW Group chat.

 

Kanon: Fuee... 

 

Misaki: Kanon-san, please leave while you can.

 

Kokoro: itll be okay everyone! we’re here to have fun!

 

Hagumi: let’s have so much fun here!

 

MisakI: At least make me the main admin.

 

Kokoro: how do i do that?

 

Misaki: sigh... i’m coming over...

 

Kokoro: I’m gonna make the pillow forts!

 

Misaki: I’M NOT STAYING THE NIGHT!

 

Kokoro: *pouts*

 

Misaki: Pouting virtually isn’t going to help.

 

Kanon: Fuee...

 

Tae: buy one get one half off

 

Saaya: Please tell me its for my bread

 

Tae: rabbits??

 

Rimi: OTAE CHAN??

 

Arisa: jesus christ

 

Kasumi: ill take some!

 

Tae: yay

 

Misaki: lovely story

 

Arisa: listen here hoe.

 

Kasumi: arisa i thought we established only you can call me a hoe

 

Misaki: this got weird now

 

Arisa: I know where you live Kasumi, Watch me beat your ass.

 

Ran: I wonder if Tomoe ever kicked Moca’s ass.

 

Moca: listen im hiding under your bed ran.

 

Ran: wha

 

Tomoe: time to go to ran’s house.

 

Ran: You’ll have to go through my dad.

 

Himari: listen i gotchu back Tomeo.

 

Moca: tomeo

 

Ran: Tomeo

 

Tomoe: Tomeo...

 

Tae: this is some top notch bullying

 

Himari: *cries*

 

Moca: oh my god shes roleplaying stop her.

 

Tsugumi: Don’t cry Himari-chan

 

Tomoe: its okway wittle cowie 

 

Moca: LOOOL YOU JUST CALLED HIMARI A COW!

 

Yukina: we’ll be right back

 

Lisa: YUKINA??

 

Yukina: Hello Lisa.

 

Rinko: Hi Yukina-san...

 

Yukina: Hi Shirokane-san, Also why were we added here?

 

Ako: TO MAKE BITCHES!!

 

Sayo: I already regret being here, as because my sister is here.

 

Yukina: What’s wrong with Hina-san?

 

Hina: GASP!!! Yukina loves me :)

 

Aya: I thought i loved you?

 

Yukina: Listen as your new big sister, we will be making the rule: No Girlfriends.

 

Hina: nevermind I want oneechan back :c

 

Sayo: No please, keep her Minato-san.

 

Lisa: Is no one else weirded out by the fact Yukina memed earlier??

 

Ako: poor poor Lisanee.. Yukina-san doesnt meme. She sing.

 

Lisa: Okay I...

 

Kokoro: Kokoro is here!

 

Misaki: She won’t stop singing Romeo.

 

Kaoru: fleeting~

 

Misaki: Shes singing it without you.

 

Kaoru: :(

 

Chisato: Hello everyone, I seem to be back.

 

Sayo: She came by the house earlier, but Hina skydived away.

 

Chisato: I just don’t know how she skydived away on a two story apartment.

 

Kaoru: how dare she play Romeo without me. 

 

Kokoro: It’s fun to sing without Kaorus parts!

 

Kaoru: Oh :(

 

Yukina: we’ll be right back

 

Lisa: YU KI NA!!!

 


	2. Sister Trade, Cat Shenanigans, and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina: ooohhh Oneechan has a gf? I WANT A GF TOO NOT FAIR ONEECHAN
> 
> Sayo: If you’re so good at everything go get one yourself.
> 
> Lisa: Isn't Aya your..?-
> 
> Sayo: No, they’re not dating, Hina just hugs her pillow and yells about how much she loves Maruyama-san.

Ako: morning losers! It’s ako time!

 

Sayo: Oh no...

 

Arisa: forgot this existed

 

Kasumi: FUN TIME

 

Hagumi: YAY!!

 

Arisa: ugh..

 

Chisato: Well yesterday was eventful, let’s try being calmer today.

 

Hina: HIII

 

Hagumi: HI HINA-CHAN!!

 

Chisato: Never mind.

 

Hina: if you all hate me then just say it

 

Sayo: Yes... we do.

 

Chisato: I’m indifferent. 

 

Maya: Eve... it’s okay don’t freak out...

 

Chisato: What’s happening?

 

Eve: oh my BUSHIDO my FUCKING fRIENDSHIP CARDS DHAJGDBSGSNDG

 

Ako: bitchh it’s right here

 

Eve: bUSHIDO

 

Maya: FRIENDSHIP CARDS?? WHAT ABOUT THE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS AYA MADE BUT NO ONE LIKES?

 

Aya: LOUD SOBBING

 

Eve: It’s okay Aya-chan! They weren’t meant to be liked.

 

Aya: I TRY MY BEST YET IT'S NOT ENOUGH, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOVVVE MEEEE?!?!

 

Maya: Doesnt hina-chan love you? or dunno i just work here

 

Eve: ^

 

Aya: One-sided

 

Maya: we all knew it was one sided

 

Hina: yikes 

 

Maya: Hina chan pls

 

Sayo: Maruyama-san... i apologize for the denseness of my sister.

 

Aya: ah it’s okay Sayo-san!

 

Sayo: you’re so brave...

 

Lisa: Weren't you on a date with Tsugu yesterday?A little birdie told me so. >:3

 

Sayo: WHOTOLDYOUTHA-

 

_[ Hikawa Sayo has deleted one message ]_

 

Lisa: SAYYOOOO! don't deletteee ittttt

 

Sayo: I would delete Hina if I could too.

 

Lisa: Well, its only me and Aya. Well .. Hina too but .. she probably already knew.

 

Moca: fufu~ guess who screenshotted it

 

Sayo: Imai-san this is the entire fucking group dm with all of us.

 

Sayo: Guess who just lost a customer Yamabuki-san.

 

Saaya: Wh

 

Saaya: I still have more customers ho

 

Moca: dats rude >:(

 

Moca: woah Saaya

 

Sayo: Delete the screenshot, and no one gets hurt. Okay thanks.

 

Tsugumi: Moca! What did you do :(

 

Moca: i did nothing lol

 

Ran: Sayo you have full permission on beating the crap out of her.

 

Sayo: Finally.

 

Hina: ooohhh Oneechan has a gf? I WANT A GF TOO NOT FAIR ONEECHAN

 

Sayo: If you’re so good at everything go get one yourself.

 

Lisa: Isn't Aya your..?-

 

Sayo: No, they’re not dating, Hina just hugs her pillow and yells about how much she loves Maruyama-san

 

Hina: O-oneechan dont say this out loud

 

Sayo: :)

 

Aya: I.. uhm..

 

Lisa: I figured she'd do that but with yo-

 

Yukina: Lisa. I'd recommend you don't continue.

 

Sayo: Thank you.

 

Chisato: It's a surprise as to how airheaded Hina is despite being good at so much..

 

Sayo: Finally someone with common sense.

 

Arisa: Agreed.

 

Hina: Listen i learned about common sense but it was so boring i didnt want to learn anymore

 

Sayo: That explains a lot actually.

 

Aya: H-hina-chan...

 

Hina: HI AYA-CHAN!

 

Aya: You should study the common sense again!

 

Hina: Hmmmmmm

 

Sayo: Maruyama-san... you’re such a brave soul putting up with her.

 

Aya: A-ah I try :)

 

Chisato: She’s more dramatic than Kao-chan. 

 

Kaoru: ~~

 

Chisato: ugh...

 

Eve: B-bushido...

 

Misaki: At least you don’t have her in a band.

 

Chisato: True. I’m very sorry Okusawa-san.

 

Chisato: At the very least, we aren't in Hello, Happy World!

 

Misaki: WAIT NO

 

Sayo: NO DON’T-

 

Kokoro: HELLLOOO HAPPPPY WORLLLLDDDDD

 

Chisato: Oh my...

 

Misaki: You did it...

 

Kaoru: Kokoro~

 

Kanon: .. Mi-Misaki-Chan left the band for 5 minutes .. I-I feel traumatized .. those 5 minutes .. Th-They ..

 

Misaki: oh no im sorry Kanon-san

 

Kanon: Please... call me Kanon-chan

 

Misaki: won’t happen but okay.

 

Moca: hello happy is a great band and you should tell them theyre valid.

 

Himari: bdskc

 

Hagumi: WOAH SO MANY PEOPLE-!

 

Misaki: this is the same group dm you people made.

 

Misaki: i’m still not group admin you smile fucks

 

Kanon: She c-can't even leave our side ... I'm horrible a-at watching them ...

 

Kokoro: I feel like eating a dinosaur for some reason...

 

Hagumi: bdjwf

 

Kanon: K-Kokoro no!-

 

Misaki: what did they do this time kanon-san,,

 

Kokoro: Kokoro why!~

 

Hagumi: wait wait wait. are fossils frozen dinosaur meat?

 

Kokoro: HAGUMI LETS GO TO A MUESUM!

 

Hagumi: IS THAT IN ARABIA? OKAY.

 

Misaki: no they’re bones you can’t eat bones

 

Hagumi: no Mii-kun- you heat it up and it’s as good as new.

 

Kokoro: watch me ! and i dunno lets look for it!

 

Kanon: .. Th-They tried playing frogger .. a-across CiRCLE..

 

Ran: I was thinking they were playing the game on a computer.

 

Kanon: N-no... they were playing in the street.

 

Kokoro: it was fun!

 

Hagumi: we should get Michelle to play with us next time!

 

Misaki: if I stop looking after you for 2 minutes I swear the world could end

 

Kaoru: i dont remember going to practice but im here anyways ~

 

Hagumi: kokoron! what about the dinosaur bones? Are they edible?

 

Arisa: hdskdb wh

 

Sayo: I suddenly regret being born.

 

Misaki: i know how you feel hikawa-san

 

Sayo: You have my respect, Okusawa-san.

 

Misaki: thanks, I think

 

Hina: Oneechannn

 

Sayo: ...What.

 

Hina: I flew my ass over to your room to show you something cool on the interwebz 

 

Sayo: ...You literally only had to walk for 5 seconds

 

Hina: no no i flew

 

Sayo: You can’t fly.

 

Hina: says you, im good at everything so i fly now

 

Sayo: Are you good at dying?

 

Lisa: Saayyyooo! Don't be mean to Hina.~

 

Sayo: If I could I would have choked her in the womb, Imai-san.

 

Hina: were we even in the same womb together?

 

Sayo: I hope not.

 

Hina: one time mom wanted to put you up adoption for lots of sugar as she said

 

Sayo: To think that I could have gotten rid of you.

 

Chisato: That makes no sense .. could you attempt that again?

 

Hina: sugar, ykno the white stuff?

 

Hina: powdery stuff

 

Aya: hina that’s not..

 

Sayo: Don’t worry about it, I’ll go beat her.

 

Hina: wait oneechan no :(

 

Chisato: .. I have an airhead guitarist, an emotional wreck of a vocalist, .. i don't even remember our keyboardist, and a somewhat decent drummer. Our band is absolutely doomed..

 

Aya: e-emotional w-wreck...?

 

Eve: BUSHIDO!!!!

 

Chisato: I rest my case.

 

Misaki: i mean didnt you just see that recent conversation with our band??

 

Chisato: Of course. I'm so sorry Okusawa-san.

 

Misaki: I'm used to it in a way.

 

Sayo: I mean. Have you seen our drummer?

 

Ako: yeah! That drummer is amazing thanks ;)

 

Sayo: You're decent as well...

 

Ako: ako will take that as a complient!

 

Sayo: Why are you talking in the third person?

 

Ako: its fun

 

Hina: thanks chisato, its always nice to be complimented on for my awesome guitar skills, but oneechan has better skills :)

 

Chisato: Hina-Chan, I didn't even mention your skills.

 

Hina: i mentioned my skills!

 

Sayo: No one cares Hina.

 

Chisato: Couldn't have said it better.

 

Hina: i care tho

 

Hina: :(

 

Kaoru: hakanai~

 

Chisato: .. Ugh ..

 

Sayo: ...

 

_[Shirasagi Chisato has deleted one message]_

 

Kaoru: hello little kittens~

 

Kaoru: oh :(

 

Chisato: My apologies! I had a headache and I accidentally typed my thoughts! I hope it goes away.

 

Kaoru: I'll always be there for you my little konekochan ~

 

Himari: OMG KAOUR SAN PLEASE HAVE MY BABIES!!!

 

Kaoru: but of course konekochan~

 

Himari: LOUD SCREAMING

 

Kaoru: Hikawa-chan~ Can i show you what it's like to wink with both eyes~

 

Sayo: Please don’t teach Hina how to be even more of a dumbass.

 

Kaoru: oohh it's okay, ill teach her how to be a prince~

 

Chisato: Ah. Kaoru-San. I apologize, I missed your messages of absolute retardation!

 

Hina: is being a prince fun?

 

Sayo: Now where did I put the suicide pills.

 

Aya: don’t?

 

Hina: oneechan we talked about this

 

Sayo: Listen can anyone else talk besides Hina?

 

Ako: ako says hi

 

Sayo: Just no...

 

Tomoe: Sayo i understand your pain, but just think about living with her

 

Sayo: oh yeah?? Think about living with Hina for a day.

 

Tomoe: we should do a sister trade.

 

Sayo: Bet on it.

 

Ako: WHAT IN TARNATION

 

Hina: oneechan wut

 

Sayo: Bye Hina get out of the house and go live with Tomoe.

 

Hina: but i like my room??

 

Ako: ...dhjs cant believe this.

 

Lisa: Sayo, Tomoe no...

 

Tomoe: I’m sorry this is a bet now Lisa.

 

Ako: wtfs happening-

 

Lisa: Ako it appears your being traded for Hina

 

Ako: that sounds like fun! I get to live with sayo-san!

 

Sayo: It appears i regret this now.

 

Tomoe: Sayo remember, ako has early bedtime

 

Ako: ako doesnt have early bedtime?? what the fuck oneechan.

 

Lisa: TOMOE?!?!?! WHY DOES MY CHILD KNOW THE WORD FUCK?!?!?!?

 

Tomoe: whoops gotta go fast and trade already

 

Sayo: I already have Hina at the front door.

 

Lisa: I'M CALLING YUKINA!!!

 

Ako: oh shit

 

Yukina: hi

 

Ako: YUKINAAA

 

Tomoe: Ako told me yukina was the one to teach her to curse

 

Lisa: GIRLY GASP  
YUKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Sayo: Get this old married couple out of here, and let me give trade details to Udagawa-san.

 

Yukina: Why must you girly gasp at me. Also Sayo wtf

 

Lisa: Because I'm happy you're here!~

 

Ako: HAHA GAY

 

Sayo: It's for the good of the bet and band, Minato-san.

 

Yukina: whatever you say Sayo-san, and Lisa what if i said i'm not happy youre here, you should be playing bass right now.

 

Sayo: Of course I’m always right.

 

Ako: where is Rinko... shes the sane one of this group.

 

Lisa: Y-Yes Yukina! I'll get back to practicing right away!

 

Rinko: H-hi...

 

Ako: Rinrin!!!

 

Yukina: and then afterwards we can do that cat rp from yesterday

 

_[Minato Yukina has Deleted one message]_

 

Ran: Minato-san excuse me?

 

Sayo: what the fuck was that Minato-san?

 

Hina: dbwkxhsjxvw oneechan just cursed!

 

Ako: fjskdnfnf

 

Ako: woah what the FUCK.

 

Rinko: O-oh... thats not nice language Ako-chan...

 

Ako: hdjs I’m sorry Rinrin-!!

 

Yukina: If you say anything Ako i'll find a way to kill you.

 

Lisa: Rinko! Scold your girlfriend!

 

Lisa: Yukina noo!

 

Rinko: uhm...

 

Ako: WhHAJSV she aint my gf 

 

Yukina: watch me

 

_[Minato Yukina sends a cat emoji]_

 

Lisa: I'm coming over right now! 3:<

 

Ako: ...Is this normal.

 

Yukina: I'm locking the window

 

Arisa: this is a mess

 

Sayo: Please. Just make it STOP.

 

Lisa: I used the door. Your dad let me in~  
>;3

 

Hina: oneechan your band is boppin' can i join it!

 

Sayo: ...I don’t know anymore Hina.

 

Rinko: Now i know where ako learns her curses...

 

Ako: actually it was with onee-chan too!

 

Lisa: I'm taking your cat with me .. he doesn't deserve to be in a house with such cruel words!

 

Lisa: I'M LEAVING, YUKINA.

 

Yukina: i dont even have a cat

 

Yukina: lisa no... the rp...

 

Aya :fjsksndfn

 

Hina: theyre doing a boppin furry rp

 

Lisa: .. I actually came in. There was a-

 

Ako: Guys—rp in dm’s not in a groupchat.

 

Yukina: thats the stray cat that lives here

 

Yukina: multiple ones live here...

 

Lisa: WELL I'M TAKING THE STRAY.

 

Yukina: just don’t take sasuke-kun.

 

Lisa: IM TAKING SASUKE-KUN

 

Misaki: rip sasuke kun

 

Rinko: oh... no.... Ako-chan.....

 

Lisa: physically sobbing and screaming. I CAN'T TAKE THIS. I'M LEAVING WITH THE KIDS. GOODBYE, YUKINA.

 

Ako: GDKWVXKWVXK

 

Hina: SNAKDJFFN

 

Yukina: LISA NO!!! JUST NOT TUBBY!!!

 

Ako: iM FFWJDGWKSBWFC

 

Moca: HOW MANY CATS DID SHE TAKE DEJGD

 

Ako: yukina’s house is just filled with cats, flooding with cats, lisanee somehow took every single one

 

Hina: damn

 

Ako: lisanee is a mage 

 

Ako: she learned from ako

 

Ako: you know when you spawn several mobs in minecraft with the spawn egg and it floods everywhere?

 

Ako: that’s like the cats.

 

Sayo: See what I have to deal with.

 

Lisa: SOMEONE PLEASE GET YUKINA OUT OF HERE. IM DONE WITH HER. I NEED TIME ALONE WITH THE KIDS. YUKINA, JUST LEAVE!-

 

Yukina: lisa... give me back at least Sasuke-kun. He was my favorite besides Tubby.

 

Hina: onee-chan~

 

Sayo: ....yes...?

 

Hina: Kaoru-kun taught me how to do this ~~~

 

Hina: ~~~~~

 

Kaoru: Yes~

 

Sayo: I—Why. Just...Why, Hina. Why.

 

Hina: Its fun~

 

Sayo: Now you seem even more retarded.

 

Hina: >:( no...~

 

Sayo: Maruyama-san I beg you, please make her stop this at once.

 

Misaki: oh no it’s spreading

 

Aya: h-how?

 

Sayo: I don’t know??

 

Ako: what’s spreading?~ this?~

 

Tomoe: i'm getting the holy water

 

Hina: it's fun isnt it Aya-chan?~

 

Aya: can you please stop hina-chan? for me?

 

Hina: hmmmmmmm sure~!

 

Hina: oops

 

Hina: sure!

 

Aya: thank you hina-chan!

 

Sayo: Bless you, Maruyama-san. You’re free to marry my sister.

 

Aya: I, uhm, thank you sayo-san..

 

Sayo: Oh, no problem :)

 

Hina: Oneechan ~

 

Sayo: Use that again one more time and I swear that’ll be the last thing you ever type in your life.

 

Hina: oneechannnnn :(

 

Sayo: Yes, Hina?

 

Hina: DAISUKI

 

Sayo: I don’t.

 

Sayo: Also... Hello, Happy World and Poppin' Party have been eerily quiet...

 

Arisa: ah its nothing much, just fucking suffering

 

Misaki: sadly... my band still wont give me admin...

 

Misaki: oh mood

 

Kokoro: if you want it you still gotta come over to my house

 

Misaki: I literally spent the night

 

Misaki: when i got there you were asleep and got up early to go to practice even though it wasnt time yet.

 

Kokoro: Misaki! You have a nice imagination! 

 

_[Tsurumaki Kokoro has given Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru, Matsubara Kanon and Kitazawa Hagumi Admin Powers]_

 

Kaoru: fleeting~

 

Chisato: Oh my... it seems i found the leave button finally.

 

Sayo: wait before you leave show me where it is.

 

_[Shirasagi Chisato has left the group chat]_

 

Sayo: goddamnit

 

Hina: woah oneechan cursed again!

 

Hagumi: yay! Hagumi has superpowers now!

 

Kanon: fuee... thank you Kokoro-chan.

 

Arisa: theres different reasons im not as active on here.

 

Misaki: mood tho

 

Kasumi: Arisa~

 

Arisa: die

 

Kasumi: oh :(

 

Saaya: Bad Arisa...

 

Tae: what is she a dog or something?

 

Moca: this has gone on for too long, wheres the silly ending sequence...

 

Moca: oh

 

Moca: its moca this time~

 

Moca: let me thin-

 

Ran: shut up

 


	3. The Fleetings of underneath beds is awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya: C-CHISATO-CHAN PLS HELP??
> 
> Chisato: I'm killing all of you, except you Aya-chan, you're doing great.
> 
> Maya: B-but
> 
> Eve: Ill yell Bushido in bed you usually like that

Hina: it’s your favorite guitarist Hina-man!

 

Sayo: Why am I here again.

 

Moca: WELCOME

 

Moca: TO HELL >:D

 

Ran: i’ll take you to hell if you don’t shut up

 

Moca: but...I’m already in hell

 

Ran: Sadly this group chat IS hell

 

Sayo: Agreed.

 

Hina: its lots of fun tho :(

 

Aya: it can be fun! (≧▽≦)

 

Hina: ayachan.... no... no emoticons...

 

Aya: Eeehh? That’s mean (;Д;)

 

Sayo: Though, I am familiarised with hell. I do live with Hina after all.

 

Aya: I-is it really that bad Sayo-san?

 

Sayo: Would you like to take her, Maruyama-san?

 

Tomoe: try living with Ako

 

Ako: ONEECHANNNNN

 

Ako: I’M NOT HELL I AM A GREATER DEMON

 

Tomoe: youre worse then any demon

 

Ako: :D YAY!

 

Sayo: Because if yes, please do.

 

Aya: N-no that’s not what I meant

 

Sayo: Damn it.

 

Hina: Living with Ayachan would be interesting! I get to see all her dirty secrets!

 

Aya: Though I wouldn’t hate it-

 

Aya: But it’s a no

 

Hina: lets live together Ayachan! we can be a married couple ;)

 

Moca: HAAAAHH GAAAAAY

 

Aya: I’d love too but, no

 

Hina: ONEECHAN MOCA THINKS IM GAY AND AYA HATES ME _SOBS LOUDLY_

 

Sayo: I mean....Is Aoba-san really wrong?

 

Aya: I DONT HATE YOU I JUST DONT WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU... yet...

 

Ran: She’s always wrong thanks

 

Moca: im not always wrong.

 

Ran: Always... wrong...

 

Moca: abuse...

 

Hina: im coming over rn. if i knew where you lived. gasp! maybe chisatochan knows!

 

Sayo: Hina we’ve talked about this you can’t invade other people’s houses-

 

Aya: N-no Hina-chan

 

Aya: Y-you can’t stop her can you Sayo-san?

 

Sayo: I can beat her when she tries to leave the house

 

_[Shirasagi Chisato and Hikawa Hina DMs]_

 

Hina: CHISATOCHAN!!

 

Chisato: I read the group chat so no...

 

Hina: youre so mean (ノAヽ)

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

Moca: can I invade Ran’s house..?

 

Ran: You come over, my dad will literally kill you

 

Moca: i’ll climb through the window

 

Ran: I’ll push you off.

 

Moca: and i’d climb again

 

Ran: Try it

 

Moca: k brb

 

Ran: I’m locking my window

 

K o k o r o: Good Morning Minna-SAN

 

Kaoru: the konekochan is so happy her username is different!

 

Misaki: kokoro I’m afraid at the fact your username became spaced out like that, and its the afternoon.

 

oɹoʞoK: its okay Misaki! I always wake up in the afternoon!

 

Misaki: how are you doing this...

 

Hina: Kokoro is so boppin’! I want to join HaroHapi!

 

Sayo: They’re already full of idiots dont do that to Okusawa-san and Matsubara-san.

 

Kanon: Fuee...

 

Misaki: I prefer Hina over those three idiots, but yes dont do this to us.

 

Hina: I’ll be the new drummer... wait... i play guitar lol

 

Kaoru: dont do that to our beautiful maiden drummer!

 

Kanon: Eehh? Kaoru-san?

 

Misaki: dont listen to her Kanon-san, remember we dont associate with her.

 

Kanon: Fueee...

 

Hina: i can replace Kaoru-san as your guitarist!

 

Kaoru: nani...

 

Sayo: Don’t do that to Hello, Happy World, Hina... they’re not ready for you.

 

Hina: WE CAN HAVE TWO GUITARISTS EASY!!

 

Kaoru: Yes! How fleeting~

 

Hina: it can be oneechan and me!

 

Sayo: No.

 

Hina: why ( ≧Д≦)

 

Sayo: Just... No... Anyways weren’t you trying to get into Maruyama-san house or something?

 

Hina: oh yeahhh! ayachan I’m coming over~

 

Aya: I’m gonna try not to panic from the idea of Hina coming to my house..

 

Sayo: Don’t worry, I have a frying pan ready to strike.

 

Hina: watch me climb through my window for oneechan doesnt see me leave

 

Sayo: Go for it Hina.

 

Hina: i just need her address.

 

Eve: _silently bushidos_

 

Hina: is this a sign i should dm you?

 

Eve: _nods in bushido_

 

_[Wakamiya Eve and Hikawa Hina DMs]_

 

Hina: do you know where Aya-chan lives?

 

Eve: I have everyones addresses~!

 

Hina: wh

 

Eve: dont ask how!

 

Hina: visible concern...

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

Hina: OKAY BYE ONEECHAN IM ON MY WAY TO AYA CHANS HOUSE

 

Aya: WHA

 

Sayo: WH HOW-

 

Sayo: Good luck you’re on your own now, Maruyama-san.

 

Aya: NO SAYO-SAN PLEASE YOU’RE MY ONLY HOPE

 

Misaki: rip in peace aya-senpai...

 

Eve: a samurai never reveals their secret (★^O^★)

 

Maya: eve...

 

Chisato: I guess I may have to go to Aya-chan's house to beat up Hina.

 

Sayo: Please do, Shirasagi-san.

 

Aya: pLEASE

 

Chisato: Don't even have to ask me twice.

 

Sayo: Finally Hina gets some good beating.

 

Moca: ran i’m here can I throw a stone at your window

 

Ran: I will hurt you if you get up here

 

Moca: baby don’t hurt meee don’t hurt mee no moree

 

Ran: I’m calling Tomoe

 

Moca: tomochin can’t get here on time

 

Tomoe: hi

 

Moca: FUCK

 

Tomoe: Im already underneath her bed

 

Moca: ...Wow Tomochin. Cheating on Hichan...

 

Himari: .

 

Tomoe: Ran called me here earlier in case you did this again. and... I just like the feel of being underneath beds

 

Moca: how come rans dad lets you go in her house but not me

 

Tomoe: they all trust me more than you. uhm... i usually sneak into peoples houses and go underneath all of them

 

Himari: mostly mine :)

 

Misaki: what the fuck

 

Moca: :(

 

Ran: Besides her weird fantasies shes here and now you cant get up here.

 

Tomoe: i mean if you wanna know my fantasies, i mostly go underneath Himaris bed while shes sleeping on it.

 

Kaoru: fleeting~

 

Moca: tomochin that sounds hot, i should go underneath rans while shes sleeping

 

Himari: Tomoe wtf

 

Ran: please dont.

 

Moca: im still going

 

Ran: of course you are...

 

Tomoe: also ran. Im kinda stuck under here. what did you do to make your bed like this? it feels used af

 

Moca: me. she did me.

 

Tomoe: oooof

 

Misaki: of course...

 

Ran: some things are better left unsaid

 

Moca: AYE YOU DIDNT DENY IT <3

 

Ran: just stop leaving bread during our sessions moca

 

Tomoe: concern...

 

Hina: okay... im back. But i was able to fend off chisatochan because she so short and weak lmaoo So ayachan imma climb up your window

 

Moca: bfjshx

 

Aya: HOW DID YOU

 

Moca: Hina i challenge you to a window climbing challenge

 

Aya: MOCA NO DONT

 

Hina: BET

 

Moca: IF I WIN YOU’LL BUY ME BREAD HINA

 

Hina: I already got to her porch area!~

 

Aya: I’m gonna start crying I can’t handle this

 

Hina: knock knock Aya-chan let me in pls _puppy dog eyes_

 

Moca: I’m slipping help...

 

Chisato: I do apologize Aya-chan. I can usually beat up Kao-chan but Hina was too much for me.

 

Sayo: Damn :(

 

Aya: _crying_

 

Kaoru: EMBARRASSING NAME STOP

 

Ran: Fine I’ll let you in, cuz we need someone else to get Tomoe out

 

Moca: aye I win Hinasenpai!

 

Chisato: Maybe have Tomoe-san come over after you're done?

 

Hina: ayachan pls :( im not a robber :( unless you wanna consider me a greenhaired robber!

 

Sayo: Your hair isn’t even—..You know I give up

 

Aya: _Still crying_ , Alright... i’ll go open the window...

 

Hina: its like baby blueish? GASP YAY!

 

Aya: She wasn’t going to leave I had no other choice

 

Tomoe: i will come over to beat her up

 

Sayo: Lol

 

Moca: hinasenpaiwheresmybread

 

Hina: its up your ass.

 

Moca: Damn you picking a fight with me?

 

Hina: maybe hoe

 

Aya: language Hina-chan!

 

Hina: aya wanna watch madoka magicka?

 

Aya: Sure!

 

Aya: wait Hina-chan what’s it about?

 

Moca: me and you let’s go take this to battle royale

 

Hina: no too busy watching magical girls that look like pastel*palettes

 

Moca: cries

 

Chisato: Excuse me?

 

Ran: This is why you shouldn't pick fights with people better than you

 

Moca: I thought you loved me Ran :(

 

Ran: I only love my guitar

 

Hina: its about magical girls, but around the middle theres a big twist

 

Maya: uhm...Sorry to interrupt but Aya-chan. Don’t watch it

 

Aya: What kind of twist?

 

Hina: aya stop looking at your phone

 

Hina: cuz maya is a bithc

 

Aya: You’re looking at yours!

 

Maya: hina don’t do this to Aya she’s too pure :(

 

Hina: maya shhhhh

 

Hina: mayo-chan

 

Maya: you shh

 

Hina: no u

 

Maya: no u

 

Aya: what does she mean Hina-chan?

 

Hina: go fuck eve or something

 

Eve: Bushido

 

Maya: dhsjhs

 

Maya: LISTEN AYA-SAN

 

Maya: NOT A GOOD IDEA TO WA—

 

Hina: she means nothing ayachan, lets just skip to episode 3

 

Maya: listen here you shit

 

Eve: Hina-san is right lets go fuck

 

Aya: whatever you say Hina-chan

 

Maya: GDJSVDJ EVE

 

Chisato: : )

 

Maya: C-CHISATO-SAN PLS HELP??

 

Chisato: I'm killing all of you, except you Aya-chan, you're doing great.

 

Maya: B-but

 

Eve: Ill yell Bushido in bed you usually like that

 

Aya: thank you chisato-chan!

 

Maya: SHEVEHSGS EVEYOURENOTSUPPOSEDTOSAYTHAT

 

Hina: enough with the phone looking lets watch it!

 

Aya: okay okay fine

 

Sayo: Hina if you make Maruyama-san cry ill kill everyone in this group chat including myself.

 

Eve: Whats Chisato gonna do, she cant even beat Hina-san.

 

Chisato: Watch me Eve-chan, Hina-chan.

 

Ran: she went offline oof

 

Kasumi: Idk what’s going on but F

 

Hina: okay we're done!

 

Tae: Rabbits

 

Kasumi: Wabbits! :D

 

Tae: you call them that again ill rip off your cat ears again

 

Kasumi: o h

 

Arisa: trust me shes done it once

 

Saaya: No fighting minna-san ;;

 

Kasumi: MOMMMM OTAE THREATENED ME AGAIN :((

 

Saaya: Otae... We talked about this in intervention, we don’t threaten people...

 

Misaki: the fact that she responded to Mom concerns me. And that you have an intervention...

 

Arisa: its even worse trust me...

 

Tae: I sometimes call her mommy ( ¯•ω•¯ )

 

Sayo: This is why Popipa is the worst band. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.

 

Arisa: this chat is a disater

 

Kasumi: I mean without Saaya we’d be like this too

 

Misaki: but it’s like you arisa, a gay disaster

 

Moca: lmao arisa got called gay and didnt even deny it

 

Ran: Moca... we're supposed to be pulling Tomoe out

 

Hina: cant believe i was ignored by the worse band

 

Moca: sorry. If i pull Tomochin out she’ll beat me

 

Ran: I promise she wont

 

Moca: lies

 

Tomoe: i really wont, im just gonna be on my way to beat up Hinasenpai.

 

Moca: Arisa did you accept your GAY?

 

Arisa: I accepted something all right

 

Sayo: Please let her out Aoba-san.

 

Moca: OKAY and oooooo

 

Misaki: what did you accept then ichigaya-san?

 

Hina: dont beat me up im just a wittle grill uwu

 

Sayo: Please... Udagawa-san I’ll pay you if you can kill her.

 

Tomoe: I only beat up not kill.

 

Sayo: Goddammit.

 

Kasumi: Arisa accepted meee <33

 

Misaki: knew it

 

Arisa: i accepted that no matter what that the reason, im in this band cuz of the school girl crush i have on kasumi.

 

_[Ichigaya Arisa Deleted 1 Message]_

 

Kasumi: Awhhh Arisaaaa

 

Arisa: you saw nothing and if someone says it i’ll make sure your gone forever

 

Misaki: thats alot of free real estate.

 

Kasumi: I saw that...

 

Arisa: i will make sure you never play again.

 

Kasumi: :(

 

Arisa: :)

 

Rimi: eehh? Arisa-chan noo :(

 

Kasumi: RIMIIIIII

 

Kasumi: RIMIRIN ILY

 

Arisa: Uhm no I love Rimi more???

 

Tae: no me... i love her more than Saaya.

 

Rimi: E-eh?! I love you all too!

 

Saaya: Well fuck you too

 

Tae: :)

 

Saaya: Anyway we all know I’m the one who loves Rimi the most.

 

Tae: let’s get into a poppin’ party brawl for whoever loves rimi the most!

 

Rimi: N-no...! I love everyone equally :,(

 

Himari: Guys why can’t we be like that :(

 

Moca: We are. To Tsugu.

 

Himari: But you guys bully me

 

Moca: Our love is all for Tsugu.

 

Saaya: I’ll make you all starve to death except Rimi.

 

Kasumi: Hiii Saaya loves Rimi the mostt

 

Tae: it would be better to make Aoba-san starve. and give rimi all the Choco cornets.

 

Moca: WHY ME

 

Ran: cuz you’re a bitch

 

Moca: your bitch

 

Ran: sadly

 

Moca: ayy ;D

 

Misaki: wh- is this shit allowed??

 

Tomoe: idk maybe, me and moca are sorta whipped tbh

 

Himari: Sadly this is our band.

 

Hina: ayaaaa

 

Aya: Yes Hina-chan?

 

Hina: did you liek the episode :))))

 

Aya: oh right _loud sobbing_

 

Sayo: What did you even make her watch-

 

Tomoe: on my way right now

 

Hina: madoka magicka!

 

Sayo: .

 

Hina: :)

 

Sayo: YOU MADE MOM CRY BECAUSE OF THAT TOO

 

Hina: but it was funny

 

Aya: I-it was cute until it was really sad and I cried lots

 

Sayo: IT WASN’T FUNNY.

 

Hina: aya crying is cute too

 

Chisato: Tomoe-san please get here already.

 

Sayo: I’m so sorry for this brat’s existence Maruyama-san.

 

Hina: i love aya tho..

 

_[Hikawa Hina deleted 1 message]_

 

Aya: n-no it’s okay I don’t hate her

 

Aya: I love her

 

_[Maruyama Aya deleted 1 message]_

 

Moca: You GAYS just ACCEPT IT

 

Chisato: All of my bandmates are gay. I can't believe this.

 

Kaoru: ~~

 

Chisato: Never going to happen in a million years.

 

Moca: Doesn’t that make you gay too?

 

Misaki: oh no not this again

 

KOKORO: KAORU !! MISAKI!!!

 

Misaki: hi kokoro

 

Chisato: I'm not gay. I like... men...

 

Moca: mhhhm sure sure

 

Chisato: Watch me shove something that isn't bread up your arse.

 

Moca: see that’s gay

 

Moca: dhsjv IMSORRY PLS DONT MURDER ME-

 

Chisato: Tomoe-san... go back and kick her ass.

 

Moca: NO TOMOCHIN PLS

 

Tomoe: let me just kick Hinasenpais ass first

 

Hina: no???

 

Moca: t-tomochin has betrayed us :(

 

Maya: We’re not gay we just like boobs

 

Hina: no we like girls

 

Hina: at least i do. mostly ayachan

 

Aya: you don’t have to kick her ass

 

Hina: shit i didnt delete it that time

 

Aya: wh

 

Maya: That’s gay

 

Chisato: Too late i already paid her.

 

Hina: wait wut

 

Maya: Hina. Literally everyone except Aya knew about that

 

Hina: no u

 

Maya: Your no u doesn’t make any sense

 

Aya: wha

 

Eve: bushido me like one of your japanese girls maya

 

Maya: FSHDGSK

 

Maya: sTOPPP

 

Hina: ykno what im not a pussy like Chisato or Maya. Imma confess Hi Aya i like you will you be my girlfriend and we can watch more anime together :)

 

Aya: ...................................... s-sure

 

Maya: I’m not a pussy, bitch

 

Chisato: how...?

 

Hina: awesome so now lets say we're in a relationship on facebook.

 

Aya: you have a Facebook?

 

Hina: pfft no i dont

 

Chisato: Hina-chan I don’t even like anyone. I dont even like girls.

 

Hina: hoe we all know you like Kaoru-kun.

 

Chisato: i do not like Kao-chan, Hina-chan....

 

Kaoru: its a embarrassing nickname :(

 

Maya: uhm Chisato-san how do you explain the constant mumbles saying ‘Dumbass’ and ‘Kao-chan’?

 

Chisato: I dont like her, end of story. :)

 

Sayo: Can’t believe my sister got a girlfriend before me

 

Moca: insert tsugumi ahem

 

Tsugu: oh

 

Sayo: oh-

 

Moca: HSJDGAJVD

 

_[Hikawa Sayo and Hazawa Tsugumi DMs]_

 

Tsugu: I-I’m sorry I thought we were

 

Sayo: T-Tsugumi-san—I- I’m so sorry I assumed you didn’t like me that way—

 

Tsugu: Sayo I, I really do like you that way.

 

Sayo: You do..?

 

Tsugu: Yes I do! Y-you could even say I. I-I love you...

 

Sayo: A-Ah...I love you too Tsugumi-san...

 

Tsugu: S-So are we...uh...dating?

 

Sayo: Y-yes... I suppose we are.

 

Sayo: Is it isn’t too much trouble, may I pass by the cafe today?

 

Tsugu: Not at all! I would love to see you!

 

Sayo: It’s a date then

 

Tsugu: Sounds great!

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

Hina: GUYS ONEECHAN IS DATING TSUGUCHAN, I WENT INTO HER ROOM WHEN I CAME HOME AND SAW THEY LOVED EACH OTHER. AYACHAN SHIELD YOUR VIRGIN EYES

 

Aya: weren’t you just at my house?

 

Aya: YOU’RE STILL AT MY HOUSE, HOW DID YOU FIND THIS OUT??

 

Hina: i signed into oneechans acct~

 

Sayo: WTF HINA I’LL BEAT YOU

 

Tsugu: SAYO WILL BEAT YOU

 

Hina: oh my boppin’ tsuguchan welcome to the family~

 

Moca: she is what

 

Ran: Tsugu no... Shes a roselia, we don’t talk to roselia’s...

 

Tsugu: Nothing! Nothing is happening, we’re just friends!

 

Hina: but i saw it, you cant deny it :>

 

Sayo: literally will kill you Hina.

 

Moca: oUR LITTLE TSUGU ;-;

 

Tsugu: Haha, Yeah. Of course how could I be with one of them.

 

Sayo: Any last words Hina?

 

Hina: I love ayachan and oneechan, and i love carrots :>

 

Sayo: Oh that’s it—

 

Aya: just dont kill Hina-chan!

 

_[Hikawa Hina and Hikawa Sayo are offline.]_

 

Aya: Dont kill Hina please!

 

Himari: F

 

Misaki: sad reacts only.

 

Arisa: f in peace.

 

Moca: pfft

 

Tsugu: Oh no...

 

Himari: AND TSUGU. WHATS THE WHOLE DEAL WITH SAYO HUUH

 

Ran: Tsugu we cant be friends with roselia either...

 

Yukina: Listen here hoe, Sayo can be friends or in lesbians with whoever she wants. 

 

Tsugu: THANK YOU YUKINA-SAN

 

Yukina: Afterglow is just gay....

 

Ran: hoe what? 

 

Ako: oh shit another fight is gonna break out

 

Moca: i mean....roselia’s pretty gay too.

 

Moca: ako and rinko are probably fucking as we speak

 


End file.
